Talk:South Pole Council
Finally! A delegate for Trans-Antarctica! Oh, wait, that means one more penguin for Mabel to argue with... Explorer 767 12:08, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Foreign Relations Freezeland will be sending an embassador to negotiate a treaty to join the USA but be self governing.The best to all of you,Triskelle3 Chief Mark of the Snow-Freezeland. Ummm... Shouldn't we make a new delegate for Trans-Antarctica, because 24Keyser quit? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 03:26, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 04:09, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Two other delegates. As accepted free republics by USA, shouldn't Auzua Mostafique and Margate Antarctica Islands be inside? --Alex001 09:01, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Yah. You can pick, Alex. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:29, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Weddell There should be a delegate for Weddell. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:06, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Ditto.--[[User:DaHappyface|Happyface!]] 23:46, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Austin8310: I'll be the senator for weddel. Im making my page. Clearwater Island Can we make Clearwater Island a free republic? I was just wondering, since it it a popoular tourist destination.Eve Lendfell could be the delegate, even thoguh she would be the first female delegate. Just wondering. [[User:Lovebirds211|Lovebirds211] 21:32, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Erm... for free republics, post it on the USA article. Then, post your delegate here. Judge Xavier Do you think we should seperate Judge Xavier from the Counci's page, giving him his own article? TurtleShroom We should. We should also make Mayor McFlapp his own "bally" article (heheh, more Redwall parodies). [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) Ditto. Just a side note:I love the redwall books!I am on the book High Rhulain. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 23:16, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Clearwater Island!!! I see that the spot for Clearwater Island's delegate is open.I shall take, as I am a native!!Best wishes, Eve Lendfell. Str00del Force Do you think, since they did help save the day in The Great Darktonian Pie War, and considering that Shroomsky is planning to hand the Darktonian Realm over to them, should they get a seat too? ...and if so, who should get it? I'm thinking Captain Str00del himself, since he's more of a crazy spammer than a true villain (unlike Mother of the Puppets or Link), or perhaps Billy Mays (I just love that article)... who knows? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 17:18, 19 February 2009 (UTC) *Link has defected to the light side and I think Billy Mays and Captain Str00del should fight over it. --The FluffMiester 17:20, 19 February 2009 (UTC) *I'm not sure if I really have a say in this, but Billy Mays should probably represent the Str00dels if they become part of the council. He's porbably the most famous advertiser in the USA. Speeddasher *I still think that Captain Str00del should get it. He predates the CPFW Wiki (he was on the original CPW beforehand), so he should have more experience, add to the fact that I can draw judicial robes on him and I'd think that would be a good bet. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 01:52, 7 March 2009 (UTC) State matter (again) As I had created the Doble Islands, I wanted them to be in a new, independent state. I wanted to have a debate about this. What do you think? [[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 22:35, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Weddell's government would disagree; they would feel invaded if a new state was formed within their boundaries. I say no. -- 22:54, 14 March 2009 (UTC) So what about making Etana as a Free Republic, then? --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 22:33, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Any open spots? I just wanted to know, can Kwiksilver become a delegate? Are there any places he can fill?-Kwiksilver 23:59, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Wedell needs a delegate. Feel free to take it. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Please, dont talk to me,']] 00:01, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I'd love to, but what about that hotpocket person? has he quit?-Kwiksilver 00:24, 16 March 2009 (UTC) You may discuss it with Karazachi, but he is unlikely to give up the spot. You could induct Gentoo Island as a free republic and be the delegate. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 00:27, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Nothing delegate Nothing needs a delegate. Austin wanted it, anyone else? -- 22:55, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I volunteer. I've allways wanted to be a delegate. Speedddasher Austin quit, so maybe we should let Explorer decide. -- 23:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Possible treaty between the USA and the United Rebels Republic of Club Penguin? Hey there. The Leader here. I would like to talk to Judge Xavier. If he's around, then may we talk. --The Leader 18:49, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Or anyone else?--The Leader 18:56, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Nah, the Good Honorable (and rather Phsychotic) Judge is out today; you may jolly well talk to me, wot? What would you wish t' talk about then, eh? --Mayor McFlapp Oh sorry I was offline of a bit. Anyway, first a peace treaty bettween the United Rebels Republic of Club Penguin. Seondly is to join as a Free Republic. And thirdly, our tech advances found an outside place called Space. Also, we've discovered that building underwater cities is possibe. Well thats its. Cya around. --The Leader 20:28, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Wow. You're rather bally primitive, eh? Yes, yes, y' can be a flippin' free reppo, I say, wot. But, one thing, lad--we've already gone t' space! See the Moon Mission, wot wot! And we already have bubble technology, see Penglantis! --Mayor McFlapp 22:28, 27 March 2009 (UTC) NO! Whut's this? Reads note. OOOOHHHH no. Nuh uh. Tha Rebel Republic should not join da USA. Tha Leader and I went ta a special school togethuh.... oh. Mah whole life, I dreamed o' getting mah degree in law. Ta get a judiciary license was mah dream. I lived back in tha days of Colunial Antarcticuh. They had a king then, tha king placed meh, as a normal pengwun, bordered next to tha Dark Penguins' colony. We went ta an intagrated school, so tha Dark Pengwuns shared tha halls with us. I was picked on fuh years, because of muh eye problem, and mah speech defect... and mah tendancy to chew on mah flipper. Aftuh a while, tha king became very unpopuluh, and that was when tha big problems started. We, tha student body, sided with one form uh government over anothuh. Tha Leaduh, of course, chose tha democruhcy. I and a few of muh closest friends sided with tha krytocracy. We all gave a speech as a school pruhject. Tha Anarcuhsts did great with saying that every pengun fer himself. Tha Kratuhcrats were sneaky, as their governmunt was anyway, but no one got it and were booed of tha stage. Tha Monarchusts didn't get a chance on tha stage, their clubhouse got covered in tuhlit paper... courtesy of tha Leader. Tha Socialuhists won a few over with their distribution of wuhlth. When me and muh fello Krytuhcrats came, we got a standing ovation, but tha Leader threw a boot at ma head. I have a scar thanks ta it! *points to scar* Anywuh, mah newfound popularituh was not liked by tha demuhcratic Leaduh, so he shoved meh in lockers... day aftuh day aftuh day. When tha king was overthrown, tha Club chose meh as tha justic in tha South Pole Grand Legislatuh Council! Tha leaduh swore his revenge, and he disappuhed. Now, mah childhood bully comes back right aftuh saying this: "When I am all said and done, all judges will be locked in prison, the Krytocracy abolished, and I, as the non-corrupt leader of the United Penguin's Republic, shall change and rearrange the continent as I see fit! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" ORRRDDDUUHH! Why would he just surrenduh like that and join us as uh republic? Just a few days ago he was an enemy, and ya let him talk tha peace? I'm a certuhfied Justic of tha Peace, and I know mah peace when I see it! ...that's not tha peace! He's deceiving ya! Can't ya tell?! He's gone join us in tha South Pole Grand Legislatuh Council, a Dark Pengwun in tha South Pole Grand Legislatuh Council! He'd bring his others and ovuhthrow us right unduh our beaks! *slams gavel* VETUH! VEEEETTTUUUHHHH! --Judge Xaviuh Look dude. I mean it. I had a war with Freezeland and lost. You should see in the discussion. Look all thats history. Just trust us. The resons I like to join is that I've understand the vaule of peace and unity. If you check my page,then it says I gone good. Maybe I should write it in'bold'. If you want to see the war its on Freezeland's chat page and the United Rebels Republic of Club Penguin chat's. Oh yes and on Mabel's chat page. Also can you get Mabel in. I would like to do somthing I'd never got to do ever since I saw at school...Wait.... I saw her at school?....Does that mean shes a Dark Puffle? --The Leader 09:52, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Veto? Veto? Certainly I can jolly well override this, wot! Of course I'm not going to give up the flippin' Krytocracy! I'm the Narrator, too, d'you want me to make a bally boot fly at his head? --Mayor McFlapp 01:41, 28 March 2009 (UTC) 1st Warning A message to Judge Xavier. This is The Leader with a message for Judge Xavier. Judge Xavier, if you don't let us into the USA as a Free Republic, then the United Penguin's Republic shall join Darktan's army. You have been warned. --The Leader 12:02, 29 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Weddell For Doble Islands, include it in da' Weddell state. Then, make a sub-delegate (like what Gourdzoid has, see South Pole Council#Delegates). MAI approves this. ----Alex001 12:10, 29 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Weddell For Doble Islands, include it in da' Weddell state. Then, make a sub-delegate (like what Gourdzoid has, see South Pole Council#Delegates). MAI approves this. ----Alex001 12:10, 29 March 2009 (UTC)